


Walking Funny

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-15
Updated: 2006-02-15
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Kaylee moves past her crush on Simon, and finds something real.





	Walking Funny

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

Walking Funny

## Walking Funny

Jayne watched as she bounded into the galley, always a sight for sore eyes. She was easy to look at, that went without saying, but there was no amount of tired or down that Kaylee couldn't bring you back from. It was everything about her, from her smile to her energy, to the way she held herself. He watched Kaylee approach Simon with all kinds of enthusiasm, knowing it wouldn't bring her anything but disappointment. 

"Hey Simon!" Kaylee said with cheer. 

"Hello, Kaylee." 

"I haven't seen you all day. Missed you at breakfast." 

"River had a long night. I slept a little later than usual." 

"You hungry? I could make you something." 

"No, thank you. I'm fine." 

Jayne wasn't sure how Kaylee got all hung up on the Doc, who was as uptight and agitating a man as Jayne had ever known. Watching Kaylee try and win the Doc over was like watching a train wreck; he didn't want to see it, but couldn't turn away. 

The room fell into silence again as Jayne watched her busily grab herself some tea and pick a seat where she could watch Simon reading. Just as Jayne could've predicted, all her enthusiasm was met with silence, as the Doc was too involved in his book to really notice her. Also, just as predictably, Kaylee geared up for another try. 

"So, what're you reading, Simon?" 

"Um, it's a play written by a 17th century English poet." 

"Really? What's it about?" 

"Kings and battles." 

"Any romantic entanglements?" Kaylee asked dramatically. 

"There is a marriage in the story, but it's arranged, so that probably doesn't count as romance." 

"Not really." 

Simon went back to reading. Jayne almost respected Kaylee's resolve, even if it was misguided. She refused to be brushed off. She was tough and persistent. Kaylee waited another moment and started again. 

"So, the play got a name?" 

"Henry V." Simon asked without looking up. 

"O for a Muse of fire, that would ascend the brightest heaven of invention..." Kaylee began dramatically. 

"Well, yes actually. I didn't realize that you had an opportunity to study Shakespeare, Kaylee. I'm impressed," Simon interrupted her with surprise on his face. 

"Impressed?" Kaylee asked. 

"Yes, I wouldn't have thought you were familiar with it." 

"I did go to school, you know," Kaylee said defensively. 

The Doc started backtracking, but not nearly fast enough. Jayne would have been happy to see him squirm if it weren't that Kaylee's feelings were all hurt. 

"I just didn't realize that schools off the core planets focused on the classics." 

"Yeah, cause people like me don't need poetry in my life?" 

"Kaylee, I didn't mean that. Really. I just didn't think it was in the curriculum." 

"Everyone's life could use a little poetry, Simon." 

"I need to go check on River." The Doc stood up and sheepishly made his way out of the mess. Jayne watched Kaylee's sad face. 

"You really learn that play at school?" Jayne asked skeptically. 

"Nah. He left the book in here last night, so I memorized the first line." 

Jayne shook his head and laughed. "You ever think that if it takes that many wiles to catch a man, he ain't worth catching?" 

"I'm starting to." Kaylee quickly cleaned her plate and headed out of the room. 

* 

Kaylee made her way from the galley to the cargo bay. She was heading into town with Mal to pick up a part before they headed to Boros, and was looking forward to getting off the ship. She needed to clear her head a little - breathe in some fresh air. She came down the stairs only to find Simon talking to Book. Mal was there too, waiting on her. 

"How's River?" Kaylee asked Simon. 

"Oh, I'm about to go check on her. I was just asking Book to pick me up something in town this afternoon. I don't feel comfortable leaving River today." 

"I can do it - I'm heading in now." Kaylee reached for the piece of paper in Simon's hands, innocently looking for a way to be helpful, but Simon pulled his hand back. 

"I wouldn't want to trouble you, Kaylee. Book is going to town, too." 

"C'mon, Simon. I had three brothers. Whatever your secret man item is it won't surprise me none." She said, reaching out again. 

"No, that isn't it.. I just..." 

"Is it a surprise for someone?" Kaylee asked conspiratorially. Nothing got Kaylee's interest like a secret. 

"It's just a few books. I heard there was a well stocked bookstore here and I thought..." 

"Books? That's shiny. You wanted the Preacher to pick you up some books?" 

"Yes." 

"And you didn't want me to see the list because..?" She left the sentence open ended, waiting for Simon to offer an explanation. 

"I just didn't want to trouble you." 

"Wasn't that you didn't think I would mess it up, somehow, with my lack of core education?" 

"Kaylee," Simon said, pleading with her not to be offended. 

"No, it's okay. I understand." 

"I don't think you do. I..." 

It was Mal's voice that ended the discussion. "Need to get going, Kaylee. Chamberlain won't wait forever. C'mon." 

"Coming Capt'n." 

* 

Mal was grabbing one last thing in town. Kaylee had said she wanted to wait outside and watch the clouds. She had been distracted the whole day and Mal knew it was a result of the words she had with Simon before Mal pulled her out of the cargo bay. Damn Doc couldn't get this right for anything. 

Even the visit to Chamberlain hadn't really cheered her up any and that had always worked in the past. Chamberlain was an older man with a crush on Kaylee the size of a planet and enough spare parts to keep her tinkering the rest of her life. Mal knew the part they needed; he had only brought Kaylee `cause Chamberlain knocked the price off when he got to see her. 

From inside the store, Mal kept looking out the front window to make sure she was close. It made him nervous to leave her alone when they were planet side. She just trusted too many people; always looked for the best even when there wasn't much `best' to be had. He could just see the edge of her form through the glass and a group of boys who had wandered over. 

* 

Kaylee was so distracted by the sights and sounds she almost didn't notice the three boys who came to stand by her. They were no older than she was and looked like town boys, not farm hands or factory help. They started up a conversation and, while they were all nice enough, there was one in particular who seemed interested. Kaylee could see the look in his eye. He looked at her like the whole `verse hinged on what she said next and what she thought of him. There was a connection between them that was so real she could almost touch it. 

They sat outside the store finishing each others sentences and laughing for ten minutes when Mal arrived. "I would thank you to give this young lady a little more personal space and move along." 

Kaylee scrambled to her feet, trying to reassure the Captain that everything was fine. "They don't mean no harm, Capt'n. They were just telling me a little about the town here." 

"Well ain't that nice of them, but no need. We got what we needed, now it's time to get gone." 

"Yes, Capt'n." Kaylee replied, a little dejected to be having to go so soon. She waved and smiled at her new friend, then turned back to Serenity. 

She heard Mal laugh as she fell into step along side him. "You gotta quit leaving a trail of broken hearts everywhere we go, Kaylee. The men of the `verse can't take it." 

They walked the rest of the way without much chatter. Kaylee was lost in thought when she realized Mal was still talking to her. 

"What'd you say Capt'n?" 

"I asked if you were okay there, mei mei?" 

"Shiny, Capt'n." 

"Cause you seem like there's something weighing on you." 

"Nah, just thinking." 

"About what?" 

"The difference between what's real and what's never gonna be real no matter how much you wish for it." 

"Sounds like common sense to me, Kaylee, if you look with your head and not your heart." 

"Not always." Kaylee said sadly. She took one of the lighter bags from Mal so she could hold his hand as they walked. She found his presence comforting. They walked in silence, with her head whirling the whole time. 

There was something so bright about the way she connected with that boy in town. It felt so real. There was a twinge of sad inside when she thought about what a sharp contrast that was to some of the interactions that she was experiencing back on Serenity; namely Simon. She was wondering if their connection only existed in her head. 

* 

* * *

*

Kaylee settled into her hammock, listening to make sure all of Serenity's parts were humming the right way. To her, the way of an engine was simple; not just an engine even, any machine. The goal was to make them all self-sufficient-like: fix them, tend to them, keep them in good repair, and they do the work. An engine that could run for a while without being tinkered with is a well oiled machine. 

And thought brought her to thinking that maybe relationships should work the same way. You tend to them when there are issues, or when trouble comes around, but relationships should have an energy and a rhythm of their own. 

And that carried her full circle to the time she spent with Simon, which was the same miserable feeling as tending an engine that's fallen into complete disrepair. Every conversation was an effort. She was always the one telling a story or finding an excuse to be with him; always asking the questions and trying to draw him out to get to know him better. She was always taking the long way around the ship to run into him. If she stopped trying, Kaylee honestly believed that whatever this thing was between her and Simon would completely fade away. 

Ten minutes with a boy she didn't hardly know on Calimdor the week before had left her smiling and happy and energized. She couldn't remember the last conversation with Simon that hadn't left her feeling uninteresting and a nuisance. A girl don't always want to be the one doing the chasing and Kaylee was starting to see the writing on the wall. 

* 

Zoe almost felt bad disturbing Kaylee, she looked so comfortable and deep in thought wrapped up in that hammock. It never failed to amaze Zoe that Kaylee could make anywhere look more like a home. From the flowers in the kitchen to the nameplate on her door; Kaylee never shied away from sharing herself with her surroundings. It struck Zoe particularly, `cause she didn't care to share herself with anything but Wash. The two women were night and day. 

Zoe cleared her throat to announce her presence and Kaylee shifted position and sat up right away. "Hey Zoe. How're you doing today?" 

"Just fine, Kaylee. Wash was wondering if you could help him with something on the bridge. Said to ask you to bring the green toolbox and that you'd know what that meant." 

"Oh, he must think the electrical connection to the aft thrust engine is all sketchy again." 

"Couldn't say. He just asked me to fetch you." 

Kaylee was already reaching for the small green toolbox. Having delivered the message, Zoe was turning to leave, when she heard Kaylee ask her. "Zoe, how long you and Wash been together?" 

It was borderline off limits as a topic, since it touched on Zoe's private life, but it had a factual answer, so Zoe let it slide. "A few years now." 

"Did you ever think of not giving it a go?" 

Zoe wanted to be annoyed, but Kaylee seemed to be working through something in her head. With the only other women on the boat being crazy or a companion, Zoe guessed she was the only one Kaylee could talk to. 

"Wouldn't have mattered. It would've found a way to happen." 

"Did you try to fight it?" 

"Mal tried to fight enough for everyone, but maybe I tried to fight a little, too. We seemed so different. It was hard for me to imagine at first." 

"But you came around?" 

"Wouldn't say it that way. More like I stopped ignoring what was right in front of me." 

"Thanks, Zoe." 

"Can I tell Wash you'll be along?" 

"Right behind you." 

* 

Kaylee worked on the electrical wiring in complete silence. She wondered if everyone thought she was a fool. Jayne did, he had made that much clear. She was running around trying to make a man like her and that couldn't be done. She needed to stop ignoring what was right in front of her. In Wash and Zoe's case, that truth had been they were meant to be together, but for her and Simon, it meant she was just fooling herself. 

So Kaylee hatched a plan to break herself of the Simon habit. She wanted a man to look her and be all sparkly with excitement. Simon wasn't that man. 

She took control of the little things. She didn't wander by the infirmary unless she needed actual doctoring, which wasn't all that often. She didn't save seats for him and didn't sit next to him all the time when she had other choices. She was polite, but not over anxious, and friendly without being flirty. It wasn't as though it came easy to her, neither, but she was decided. 

It took a few weeks, but it started to come more naturally. She spent more time with River playing games, or with Inara trying on clothes. She tended to Serenity, good and true, and with the extra time was fixing the stuff that had kinda been pushed to the side. The mule had never been running better and the engine was purring. 

* 

* * *

*

Jayne had gotten to the table last and grabbed the only spot left between Mal and Wash. There was the normal array of proteins spread out before them and it was as average a spread as ever. Kaylee was smiling, telling some story about Wash and Wash was pretending to be offended, but was laughing at himself just as hard as she was laughing at him. 

Kaylee was sitting between Zoe and River, which made Jayne wonder. He noticed people's habits: seeing patterns was essential to being a good tracker. He practiced on the crew to keep himself busy and he knew for a fact that Kaylee was no longer angling to get next to Simon all the time. She hardly sat next to him at all anymore. 

That meant one of two things. Either Kaylee and Simon had finally gotten together and were trying to keep it from people, or she had seen him for the obnoxious, smug rich-boy that he was and moved on. Jayne was hoping it was the second option and hoping for it enough that he even surprised himself. 

Jayne heard Simon clear his throat like he had some big announcement to make and then begin speaking. "Kaylee. We're going to be planet side, tomorrow, and I wondering if you might consider accompanying me to lunch in town." 

All movement around the table had stopped. Jayne watched everyone look at each other and smile; it was like they were all routing for the Doc. Jayne focused in on Kaylee and tried to gauge her reaction. She didn't look happy and she never looked up. 

"Awww. That's shiny of you Simon, really, but I can't - already planned out my day. Thanks though." And then without missing a beat, she looked at Book and asked him to pass the potatoes. 

Everyone in the room that had been smiling before was now looking from person to person trying to figure out what they just saw happen. Then the only one smiling was Jayne. 

* 

Kaylee disappeared quickly after the meal. Normally she would stay and help clean up and chat, but she was uncomfortable and looking to get some space. She headed down to her bunk to think, knowing it was the only place people wouldn`t just wander to check on her. She could feel everyone's questions when she turned Simon down. She wasn't looking to answer them. 

She had bruised his ego a little when she had said no; she could see it in his eyes. It wasn't like he hadn't rebuffed her advances plenty when she was looking his way and she never got all snippy about it. Kaylee figured the lonely had set in a little, he sensed her backing off, and decided that a grand gesture like asking her out in front of people might be what she wanted. What she wanted was something more passionate. She wanted something real. 

* 

* * *

*

Working on Acantha had been the most relaxing three days of work they might ever have seen. They'd been helping some friends of Mal's get out from behind some low times; setting up a shop for them. Wasn't much coin, but it was a fair amount of R&R. Kaylee had been the busiest, once they got planet side. There was lots that needed fixing and installing. She was like a kid in a candy store with every manner of machine to tinker. She was even showing some of the guys how to care for the machines themselves once she had gone. 

Their final night planet side there'd been a gathering. They had been there for hours, drinking and dancing and, at the end of the night, Mal rounded up his crew. Kaylee was giggling with a kid her age she had been working with for the last few days. Mal watched her leave the boy where he was standing to jog over to the group. 

"Think I'm gonna stay planet side tonight, Capt'n. With Matt. I'll be back bright and early in the morning." 

"Oh you are, are you?" 

"Well I'm hoping to. Please, Capt'n." She batted her eyes with exaggeration to add to her pleading. 

Mal reached out his hand and Kaylee took it. Before she realized it, Mal had turned her around so that she was facing back toward her new friend and Mal was holding her back against him. "Now what kind of Captain would I be if I didn't have words with this gentleman to be sure his intentions are honorable?" 

"I ain't looking for honorable." Kaylee said with a laugh as she looked over her shoulder at Mal. 

"Jayne, why don't you wander over to the young man and have a brief but pointed discussion about how personally we all might take anything unpleasant befalling Kaylee, here, while she's in his company?" 

As she began to protest Mal held her close against him so she didn't interrupt. 

* 

Jayne approached the young man, dwarfing him both in size and presence. 

"So, I see you made Kaylee's... acquaintance." 

"Umm, yes, sir." 

"And she tells us she'll be staying planet side tonight." 

"Yes, sir." 

`Too easy' Jayne thought to himself as the boy all but shook in front of him. "Then I'm sure you understand us wanting to come over and say hello." 

"Of course." 

Jayne put out his hand for the boy to shake and gripped the hand that met his, but didn't let go. "Wave and smile at her now so that she don't think I'm threatening you." 

The boy did as he was told. He waved and Kaylee smiled back, and then looked back at Jayne. "Why would she think you'd be threatening?" 

"I'm just intimidating by nature, I guess. Now, I'm sure she'll have exactly the same smile on her face when you ... personally... walk her back to the ship in the morning, right?" 

"Yes, sir." 

Jayne released Matt's hand and walked back toward Mal. Jayne had a huge smile on his face. Mal confirmed that the warning has been given. "The boy understands our expectations?" 

"I believe he does, Mal." Jayne answered with a laugh. 

"You two are so bad." Was all Kaylee had to offer before Mal released her hand and she jogged back to Matt, who was still shaking his hand after Jayne's grip. 

* 

Jayne was up and around before anyone the next morning. When he was up, he was up - liked to keep busy. There was always a gun to clean or some chore to do before Mal got on him. He also had a missing charge with Kaylee out and about. Protective by nature of the things that were important to him, he didn't sleep heavy knowing she was off ship. Thinking about what she was doing with Matt didn't help matters none. When that boy walked her back to the ship this morning, Jayne was gonna see to it that Kaylee was still shining. 

He opened the Cargo bay doors to let in some sunlight and fresh air and walked down the ramp to take a look around. He wasn't a handful of steps away before he saw Kaylee sitting, propped up on the landing gear. Looked like she'd been sleeping, too, and the doors woke her. She didn't seem injured, or upset, but Jayne was mad none the less. 

"Where is he?" 

"Let it be, Jayne." 

"Girl, him and me had an agreement, which it ain't looking like he kept up his part of. Where is he?" 

"Probably back where I left him last night and he didn't do nothing wrong, so let it be." 

Jayne had looked her over head to toe and, although she didn't seem happy, she didn't seem hurt. As long as Kaylee was okay, he figured there was no harm in having a little fun with her. 

"What's the matter `lil Kaylee? Was the... experience... not everything you had hoped for?" 

"Shut up, Jayne. It was all your fault." 

"My fault? How's that even possible? All's I told him to do was watch out for you and bring you back safe - which, if you notice, he didn't do. Not sure how you can put this on me." 

Kaylee had gotten up and walked her way onto the ramp; right up to Jayne. "You scared him," she huffed and, though he tried to deny it through his smile, she wasn't listening. "You did and you know it. He was all nervous and twitchy and looking over his shoulder. Kept asking why you and Capt'n would think he'd do wrong by me and what kinda harm you'd do him." 

"So, you didn't have a good time?" Jayne asked. 

"Good time? I didn't get to have a time at all. He was too anxious. Couldn't calm down and get to it. Finally just offered to take me back, but I said I was fine and came back on my own." 

Jayne was flat out laughing. "That's really a shame, Kaylee. I know how you was looking forward to a little fun." 

"Don't laugh. This is your doing." She was still huffing at him, but it wasn't in anger, more in unreleased tension. 

"Ain't a problem I ever had. Can't blame this on me." 

"Did you have to scare him so bad?" She was starting to sound pathetic. 

"Trouble ain't Mal and me having a little fun with him, the trouble is your choice in trim." 

Kaylee's posture changed to defensive. "Ain't nothing wrong with the man I picked. Matt was real nice and he liked me plenty." 

"Well - for starters, he ain't a man." 

"Is so. He's older than me." 

"Life makes you a man, Kaylee, not a birthday. You know what he would've done if was a man?" The whole time Jayne spoke, he edged closer to where she was leaning in the doorway. Finally he came to rest, towering over her, his hands on the wall above her shoulders and leaning in with every word. "He would've stood tall to meet me, shook my hand, bedded you proper, brought you back here so sore you were walking funny and shook my hand again. And smiled. That's how a man takes a woman. You chose a boy." 

"Ain't never had a man make me walk funny." Kaylee said, eyes big and quiet as a mouse. 

"Now that," he said with a completely straight face, "really is a shame." Jayne could read her well. He had gotten his point across. "Now get in there and get a little sleep before breakfast. I'll tell Mal you got walked home proper and are catching some shuteye. Go on." 

* 

Kaylee was looking right into Jayne's eyes, paying so much attention to the intensity she saw there that she hardly got herself moving. He stayed perfectly still and she had to duck under his arms and brush past his body to get inside the ship. As she connected with him, she felt more in a moment than she had in six months of chasing Simon. There was so much electricity between them, she could feel it in the air. 

Her mind racing with thoughts of Jayne's words and body, Kaylee realized quickly that sleeping wasn't an option for her. She decided to grab a shower while everyone else was still down for the night. Once she was finished, she headed back to her bunk, wrapped in her towel. As she stepped into the hallway, she ran into Jayne. She furiously adjusted her towel to make sure she was sufficiently covered and looked from the towel to Jayne when she heard him laugh. 

"Thought I told you to get some shuteye." 

"I thought the... shower... would... relax me." She responded, her words broken up by her attention to the towel placement. 

"You ain't got nothing I ain't seen, girl." 

"Well, you ain't seen mine." Kaylee said in explanation and, without waiting for a response, took off for her bunk smiling. 

* 

The next time the whole crew was gathered round, was at dinner that night. They were up in the black and things had fallen back to normal. The only thing that seemed off was Simon. He had words with Mal the night before about letting Kaylee stay in town and seemed to be turning a shade of green that wasn't to Mal's liking. That was when ship-board romances got complicated: when they were over. Doc must've recognized it all for what it was and was now looking to cause trouble. 

Every time Mal saw the Doc that day, he had been in a foul mood. Mal had thought about warning Kaylee, but there wasn't much to say. She was being nice and friendly, didn't bring anyone around to rub in the Doc's face - hadn't been petty - not like there was anything she could do. Mal just hoped it would blow over. 

But it didn't and while everyone was sitting around the table laughing, Mal was eyeing Simon as a snake coiled to strike. There had been plenty of whisky from the townspeople that had made its way to the dinner table that night and Simon had more than his share. The longer they all lingered, the more worried Mal got that there was a scene in the making. He decided that if he got Kaylee out of the room he could have words with the Doc and warn him off whatever he was thinking of saying. 

"Kaylee, any chance you could get to the bridge tonight, maybe take a look at the vid display? The picture is coming in and out, and we may be needing it tomorrow. People don't want to hire a boat that ain't in working order." 

"Yeah, no problem Capt'n. I'll get on it right away." 

* 

As she headed towards the engine room to grab some tools, Simon was out the door right behind her, and it was as foul a tone as she had ever heard when he yelled after her. "So, Matt have a nice engine to look at?" 

Kaylee turned to face him. "Nope, no engine." 

"Not even an engine to look at. Guess that means you're just..." 

"Simon. Don't say it." She cut him off purposefully. She knew he was drunk and looking to be mean and she didn't want any part of it. "Ain't no call to be hurtful. If you found something in this `verse to make you smile, I'd be all manner of happy for you, and I'd thank you to return the favor." 

"Ah, one glorious night of... happiness. Is that what you're calling it?" 

"Simon, keep your voice down." 

"Oh. I'm sorry Kaylee. I didn't realize that you didn't want people to know about your planet side romp." 

Kaylee just shook her head in disappointment. "Don't care who knows where I was last night, just didn't want people to think any less of you then they already do for talking at me like this." 

"Looking out for me. How sweet." 

"Simon, you don't like me. Not really. You're lonely, and when you look at yourself you see everything that you lost, and when you look at me, you see everything you're never getting back. And it all sits there, all the negative stuff, until you feel like you're trapped and I feel like you're slummin' to be with me. That wasn't going to work. Not ever, and Matt didn't have nothing to do with that." 

"But Matt? That was going to work?" 

"That was real." 

"A whole night of real. Wow." His tone wasn't getting any softer. He just didn't get it. 

"Ain't no time requirement on real. If you feel something like that with someone, then you take it. Sometimes people find real and forever, like Zoe and Wash, and sometimes it's only a night, but even if it only lasts a day you take it." 

"Why him?" 

"There was just something between us. And he liked me." 

"He wanted to sleep with you. That isn't the same thing." 

"You know, it is possible to want to sleep with me and like me at the same time." 

"Is that what this is about? That I didn't try to get you into bed? Forgive me for trying to be a gentleman." 

"That wasn't it and you know it. You didn't feel it. There was no spark. And that's okay - it isn't anyone's fault. It just wasn't there." 

"I am sure that in your limited life experience you haven't come across one before, Kaylee, but I was being a gentleman. That's all I've ever been, even while you were throwing yourself..." 

"Ain't very gentlemanly to imply that you were acting like a gentleman even though I didn't deserve it. You being smarter and richer don't make you better. And being cold and distant don't make you a gentleman." 

"What does it make me?" 

"Not like me." 

She turned and left him in the hallway. She was sure that everyone had heard the exchange and she couldn't face them. She hurried off to the engine room, and gathered her tools for her chore. 

* 

Mal stood in the entrance to the hallway watching the exchange play out. He saw Kaylee tear a path for the engine room and it pulled at his heart a little. When Simon realized what had just happened, he took two steps to follow Kaylee, only to hear Mal clear his throat behind him. 

When he had Simon's attention, all he said was. "Think `nough's been said for one night, Doc." 

Simon got the silent warning and wandered back to his bunk to think, or sleep it off, or whatever he did. 

By the time Mal got to the engine room, Kaylee had already gathered her tools and left. He was going to tell her the vid display could wait another day for fixing and reassure himself that she was ok, but she wasn't there to be talked to. He continued to follow her path until he got to the bridge and saw her legs sticking out from under the console. He couldn't see her face, but could hear her sniffling. 

"Don't need you shorting out anything in there with tears, mei mei. Come on out for a spell." 

"I'm fine, Capt'n." 

Mal was unconvinced. "Those were some unkind words that passed back there. It'd be understandable if you wanted to calm down a might before you start working." 

"Tending Serenity calms me." 

"You know, it's ok to be mad at him, Kaylee. He was drunk and mean." 

Kaylee peeked her head out so she could see Mal. "Ain't mad at him, Capt'n. Mad at me." 

Mal shook his head. This girl couldn't be angry even when she should. "You didn't do anything wrong. No need to waste the energy being mad at yourself." 

"There's a least a hundred things I could've said or done would have made Simon understand better, but I didn't. Took the coward's way out and then got all mean to make my point. Momma raised me better than that." 

"Nothing got said that didn't need saying and Simon sees how it's been for you all this time. No need to feel bad. Just put it behind you." 

Kaylee tucked her head back under the console. "I'll try, Capt'n." 

Mal knew she was lying. She was still beating herself up pretty good over the exchange. She even hid under the panel cause she couldn't lie to him and look him in the eye. Nothing more for him to do. He headed off the bridge, passing Jayne on his way, who had taken a seat on the steps to the bridge. 

* 

Jayne sat on the steps with a mercenary magazine in his hand. He was looking at the pages and skimming the stories. He heard people come and go in the long hall in front of him, but never looked up; no need. Jayne was a tracker, a good one. He knew the step of everyone on the ship. He didn't pay anyone any mind and even kept his head on the story in front of him when the Doctor came by. Simon had come to either make amends or make trouble, Jayne didn't know which one, and so long as the Doc didn't bother Kaylee, Jayne didn't care. He just sat there acting like a natural barrier; making sure Kaylee got some peace. 

Eventually, Jayne climbed the steps onto the bridge and sat in Wash's chair. He shook his head at the dinosaurs and looked down at Kaylee's feet. He hadn't heard much moving around down there in quite some time. He was betting she'd fallen asleep. He gently nudged her foot with his, trying to get her attention without startling her. When he heard a cute little barely awake groan, he bent over. 

"Better get yourself out from under there before Mal finds out you fell asleep." 

"I'm not sleeping," was what she said, but Jayne knew better. 

"C'mon, Kaylee. Let's get you to bed." 

"Anyone else around?" 

"Everyone's down for the night. Time for you to get to your bunk and catch some zzz's." 

Kaylee slid out from under the console and started gathering her tools. Once they were all in the box she carried from place to place in the ship, she picked it up, only to have Jayne reach to take it from her. Their hands gently touched as he lifted the heavy box away from her. 

"I got this. I'll go put it in the engine room for you. You just go to bed, now." 

"Thanks, Jayne." She smiled at him and didn't argue. He liked that. He liked it when she let him do little things without making a fuss about it. Then he tried to remember when he started liking doing little things for her at all. The action took him as much by surprise as anyone. His chain of thought was broken when she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, her eyes half closed. She headed down the steps and then down the ladder to her room. 

Jayne brought the tools back to the engine room like he promised, trying not to think too much about the kiss and not succeeding. 

* 

* * *

*

About two weeks and a stop at a whorehouse on Ianthe had cleared Jayne's mind enough to put any thoughts with Kaylee out of it. Unfortunately, in this case, it had also cleared his head of chores he had on his plate and making dinner that night was one of them. He got back to the ship right when people would be expecting to sit down for the meal and he hadn't cooked it yet. He double-timed it to the mess area, only to find everyone seated and the table full of food. 

Kaylee was bringing the last of the meal to the table; vegetables, potatoes, and real, honest-to-goodness steak. There was a bottle of scotch on the table, and wine, and people were laughing. 

"Someone knock over a bank?" Jayne asked. 

"Kaylee had yet to tell us exactly how she made this little miracle happen. You got back just in time for the story." Mal informed him. 

* 

Kaylee had on one of those smiles on that went from ear to ear. She loved being able to do something nice for everyone. 

"No story, Captain. Just a little something for my Serenity family from my folks." 

"We ain't picked up post in some time, Kaylee. Doubt this came from them." Mal prodded. 

"Well, indirectly anyway. Daddy's shop is doing real well these days - he's even looking to hire on more and..." 

Mal interrupted her. "Is that what this is? You're trying to soften us up to tell us you're thinking about going back to work for you Pa." 

Kaylee shook her head. She hadn't been thinking about leaving Serenity. Not even for an instant. She hadn't realized how much there was outside her daddy's shop until Serenity and she had so much she wanted to see. That, and a growing desire to see a little more of Jayne. 

"Strange method of interrogation to both ask and answer your own questions. Not productive." River observed. 

"Thank you, River. Not productive." Kaylee repeated, chastising Mal. "Ain't nothing like that. My pa's shop is making money, is all, and it ain't done that in some time so my folks sent me some coin and I thought this would be nice." 

"And it is nice." Zoe confirmed. 

"All kinds of nice." Wash added, though it was hard to make out with his mouth full. 

Mal looked around the room. "I thought it was Jayne's night to cook." 

Jayne kept putting food on his plate and Kaylee could tell he was looking for an excuse. It almost would have been fun to watch him struggle with it, but instead she saved him. 

"Oh, it was Capt'n, but he let me take tonight instead. We're going to be up and away tomorrow and I got some engine stuff to do, so I had more time today to get everything ready." 

Jayne looked up with grateful eyes that gave Kaylee a feeling in her stomach that the food wasn't going to fix. She had to work to shake her attention from Jayne when Mal started speaking again. 

"Well, that is real nice of you, Kaylee. Thank you. Hope you save something for yourself, too, though. Maybe something for a special occasion." 

"We're all here, the job went well, we got paid and no one got hurt. Lately, that's a special occasion. That and it's my birthday, so I figured ...." 

The room interrupted with noise, everyone wishing her a happy birthday and asking her why she didn't tell anyone. She just kept smiling and saying thank you and pouring whiskey or wine for everyone at the table. As she got back to her seat, Mal raised his glass. 

"Well then a toast. To our Kaylee. This is right kind of you. You still should've told someone this was a special day for you, but Cheers." 

There was a chorus of `cheers' and `hear, hears' from around the table. Kaylee was blushing and people were clinking their glasses. She felt uncomfortable under everyone's eye, wondering if she should have mentioned her birthday at all. And she couldn't stop looking at Jayne and noticing he was looking back. 

* 

It was a good, long time before the room cleared out. People were laughing and telling stories and savoring the best liquor they had seen in some time. Even the stuff from Acantha hadn't been this quality. Book and Simon had done the cleaning up, knowing if they left anything Kaylee would spend her birthday cleaning the kitchen. Finally it was down to just Jayne and Kaylee. 

Jayne had plum run out of reasons to linger and was grateful when Zoe and Wash finally decided to move their conversation to the bridge. He watched Kaylee arrange some stuff in the fridge and stash some in her private food locker. 

"We didn't trade chores tonight and you know it." 

Kaylee peered out at him from behind the locker door. "Seemed like you were busy." 

"And you meant to lay out this spread without me?" 

"It ain't like that. You just ain't been around much while we been planet side, is all. You didn't hose down the mule yesterday and Mal was barking. When you didn't come back I thought maybe I could cover for you." 

"I had things needed doing." 

"Yeah, I'm sure it takes a good long time to bed one of your working girls proper." 

Was that jealousy? Jayne couldn't remember Kaylee taking that tone about his whoring before. Jayne thought about calling her on it, but decided continuing a conversation with Kaylee about him and his latest whorehouse exploits seemed like a bad idea. Except that, while he figured a way to change the direction of the conversation, she stayed on the whorehouse path. 

"So did you? Bed that woman proper?" She seemed sheepish in her question, like she was curious but didn't really want to know the answer. 

"Why do you care?" Jayne went for deflection. 

"Don't. Not really. Just making conversation." After a brief pause, she looked up at him and asked again. "So?" 

"Not enough time and not a requirement when I'm paying for it." 

"Didn't get to enjoy yourself?" 

"Oh, I got mine, don't you worry none, but it was more of an `in-and-out' affair, if you get my meaning." 

"So why bother? Why not just ..?" 

"Yes?" Jayne knew exactly what she was asking, but enjoyed watching her try to be delicate about it. 

"Take matters into your own hands." 

"Ain't had a piece of trim yet that wasn't better then having to do all the work myself." 

"Ain't had a piece yet that was." He was sure he heard her say under her breath. 

"We've covered what I think of your choices." 

It appeared Kaylee had no comeback and she tried to make herself look busy re-straightening things he'd already seen her straighten. He took this as his chance to stop Kaylee from dwelling on him and another woman. "How'd you know I wasn't going to be back in time to cook when you bought all this? Or were you trying to celebrate your birthday without me?" 

"You could just say thank you, you know." She said with a happy face and rebuking tone. Then she explained. "I was planning on cooking it all tomorrow, so I'd bought it already. Worked out okay though, `cause you got back in time and I didn't have to try and hide all the food." 

Jayne studied her. She was such a rare person. She spent her birthday money and time making the evening special for everyone else. And he was giving her a hard time for it. Jayne got defensive when people showed him kindness. It had been a hard life that taught him kindness rarely came without an angle or a price. But here she was, bright as the sun, trying to keep him out of trouble with Mal and sharing all she had in the world with people around her. 

"Thank you. Should've said that first." 

Kaylee's smile related immediate forgiveness. "You're welcome." 

* 

Mal came back through the kitchen to grab a cup of tea and saw Jayne and Kaylee talking. The look going between the two left him with a feeling in his gut he didn't like. 

"Am I interrupting something?" 

"Nope, Capt'n. Just getting everything put away." Kaylee said, closing her food locker door. 

"Just saying thank you." Jayne explained for himself. 

"Well - a thank you from Jayne. That really is a gift." Jayne made an obnoxious face at Mal that almost made him laugh out loud. "But well deserved and, in case I ain't said mine, thanks, Kaylee. Dinner was wonderful. And I'm glad things are going well with your folks. Nice to know things are looking up for them." 

"Yeah." Kaylee said thoughtfully. "I feel a little better about being away, now that I know they're a-okay. That, and if they got money I can probably take a break from sending money home to them." 

"You been sending part of your cut to your folks?" 

"Every payday we have, Capt'n, but maybe now I'll treat myself to something shiny." 

"You know by shiny she probably means something metallic for that engine of hers instead of something for herself." Jayne commented to Mal. 

"That engine of mine you mean." Mal countered quickly. 

Jayne was shaking his head. "The crew is yours, Mal, and the command of this boat belongs to you, but Serenity? Serenity is Kaylee's." 

Mal looked at Kaylee as she came across the room, a slight blush to her face. She handed Mal and Jayne cups of tea that they hadn't mentioned or asked for. She knew what everyone and everything on the ship needed, sometimes before they knew themselves. "Yeah. I reckon' you're right." 

* 

* * *

*

The weeks that followed on Serenity weren't like any that had come before for Kaylee. The ship was running smooth, hadn't been an injury more serious than a scratch for anyone, and they had gotten paid for three jobs in a row. Everyday since her birthday Jayne had wandered by the engine room to see if she needed a hand or tell her some story. 

That day was no different. She had some heavy lifting to do and he had come by the cargo bay to give her a hand. Kaylee had been full of questions. He pointed out that it didn't seem fair she got to do all the asking and she told him if he had something that he wanted to know, he should ask away. 

"Okay, then, why don't you tell me why a girl who's gotten as much sexin' as you ain't had a man do you right?" 

"I got where I needed to go." Kaylee said, trying miserably not to sound defensive. 

"Don't sound like a memorable ride." 

"I didn't hear them complaining none." 

"As if a guy who got off was gonna complain." 

"You be careful about critiquing technique you ain't seen in action." 

He stopped and looked at her square in the eye. "I ain't doubting you'd be all kindsa fine, Kaylee. I'm saying that it doesn't sound like they did right by you." 

Kaylee felt her whole body flutter at his words; that and the thought that he had been thinking about people sexin' her at all. She was cool on the outside, but all excited. She tried to be cool as she played off the question. 

"They all seemed pretty much the same." 

"Then none of `em did it right." 

Kaylee started to think on her past; all the tumbles. 

"Don't say that. That just wasn't the way of it. It's always been fun, but it's more sneaking around than anything else. Ain't never spent a whole night. Pa would've whupped me good if he had caught me and my brothers would've killed the guy, so it was about getting done and getting home. They all liked me fine, but none of `em hung the moon, you know." 

"Seems like you're due a good all-nighter." 

"Can't imagine how it could take all night." 

"Like I said, that's cause none of `em did it right." 

Kaylee looked him in the eye and, for the first time she could remember, felt uneasy under his gaze. All the flirting and jokes and spending time had been building to something and she was suddenly insecure about where she stood. Was she misreading the signals? Had she put too many of her cards on the table? She looked down at the tools around her to buy a second to collect her thoughts, but when she looked back up and into his eyes, her mind reeled all over again. 

She reached down and picked up a wrench in the blink of an eye. "Brought the wrong one." She told him in a voice that lacked any conviction. "Gonna grab the smaller one. Be right back." She turned for the steps behind her and tried to make her escape. 

* 

Jayne had no idea what had just happened. They were talking, joking, laughing and then she was bolting like a racehorse. When she looked at him, her eyes were full of worry and fear, like she had said too much, or was out on a limb by herself. Jayne decided it was time to go for broke. 

She got up one step on the stairway and he reached for her, the step evening out their heights. He grabbed her hips from behind and pulled her back against his body. He moved one hand around to her belly, held her right up against him, and the other hand moved to her neck. He brushed the hair out of the way and leaned into her. Pausing briefly to take in the scent of her hair, he whispered to her softly, but with the force of a command. 

"No games, Kaylee. Ain't no secret I been dying to bed you proper for some time. You're the kinda girl a man wants to see smiling in the morning. If you been wantin' that too, you come find me tonight. You don't come and we never need to speak another word on it, but if you do, you should know one night of you ain't never gonna be enough for me. Best be prepared to be my girl, or don't come at all." 

Then he kissed her neck, just below the ear he had been whispering into, and let her go. He turned on a dime and walked through the cargo bay to the stairs on the other side. He strode along the catwalk and disappeared, never once looking back for a reaction or hint at what she might do. He was never one for drawn out discussions with women folk and he didn't know if he would survive looking into her eyes and seeing rejection, so he disappeared and went about his day. He told Mal he was going to be in his bunk cleaning his guns and disappeared with a plate from the group meal before Kaylee had even gotten there. He figured, one way or another, he would know that night. 

* 

Jayne was actually straightening his bunk when he heard the hatch press open. He'd been trying not to hope, but couldn't stop himself; found himself cleaning without even noticing it just to keep busy. He could hear Kaylee's tentative steps make their way down the ladder and come to a stop when they reached the floor. She didn't speak. When he finally turned to look at her, he saw a mix of emotions. 

He crossed the four steps to where she stood, looking as nervous as he had ever seen her. She leaned back against the ladder and he gripped it above her head. Leaning in, he crouched just enough to find her lips and placed a small kiss there. When he pulled back an inch, he could see her, eyes still closed, mouth open, and she pushed up on her tip toes to reconnect with his lips. He didn't make her wait. 

He crushed her lips the second time with more force than she had expected. He kept his arms firmly locked on the ladder behind her. He was a man of infinite patience when the situation called for it. He could feel her excitement and her uncertainty all at the same time. He continued to assault her mouth, leaving it only to explore her neck and then returned. When their lips met again, he felt her nails as she ran her fingers along his sides under his untucked shirt. 

As soon as she touched him, his hands left the ladder. It felt like permission to touch her. He reached down and wrapped one around her waist, while the other traced the side of her face, finally holding her head in place by her cheek as he gave her a series of short kisses to allow them to catch their breath. 

"Wow." Was all she said, with a smile that he could actually feel in his heart. 

"I'll take wow." He said, slightly impressed with himself. He hadn't kissed a woman on the lips for so long that he'd almost forgot why anyone would. He wouldn't make that mistake again. 

He bent down and wrapped his arms around her, pressing his chest to hers, and lifted her up. He hugged her as he slowly spun until her back was to the bed. Never putting her down, he made his way to the edge of the mattress. He moved one arm to scoop up he knees and gently laid her down. He never took his eyes off her as he reached up and turned out the light. 

He got on the bed, his knees on the mattress, straddling her. Even in the darkness, he knew exactly where she was. She placed her hands on his thighs, gently rubbing the outside of his legs. He leaned all the way down, put a kiss on her head, and joined her on the bed, placing himself between her and the wall. He slid an arm under the pillow she rested on and the other softly draped across her stomach. 

"Night, Kaylee." 

There was total silence in the room and then, finally, Kaylee questioned him. 

"Um... Jayne?" 

"Yes?" 

"Umm... goodnight?" 

"Yeah, goodnight. You want the wall? We can switch if you want." 

"No." She said, all confused. "I just... well... I mean... you don't wanna do nothing?" 

He was glad the lights were out. He was grinning from ear to ear. 

"I ain't gonna sex you up on our first date, girl. I ain't never pushed a woman any faster then I thought she was wanting to go. Ain't gonna start with the sweetest girl I ever got to kiss me." 

"So what do we do?" 

"You lie here and get comfy and fall asleep with my arms around you." 

"Is that all?" 

"And if I snore too loud you wake me." 

He could feel her whole body relax as she giggled. 

"I can do that." 

"Night, Kaylee-girl." 

"Night, Jayne." 

* 

* * *

*

Mal eased his way down the ladder. He didn't like not being able to find Kaylee and Jayne's bunk was about the last place to look. He made out the shape of the two bodies from the light coming from the hatch and was already pissed when he hit the ground. 

**"WHAT THE GORRAM HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"**

"Good morning to you, too." Was the completely calm answer that came from Jayne, which covered a sharp intake of air as Kaylee was jarred awake by Mal's yelling. Mal hit the light switch in time to see Jayne lean over and kiss Kaylee on the forehead and hear him tell her everything would be alright. 

"It will, most certainly, not be alright!" 

Jayne climbed out of bed and stood between Kaylee and Mal. 

"It's okay, Capt'n. Everything's shiny." Kaylee said in a sleepy, buy happy tone. 

"Not shiny. Not close to shiny. This..." He said, waving his arms at the two of them. "...is not going to happen on this boat." 

"Mal, this ain't your bunk. Ain't nothing going on here that concerns you." 

"Are you kidding me, Jayne? Are you kidding? You're bedding Kaylee and you don't see how that concerns me?" 

"Not really, no." 

"Kaylee, get up and go to your bunk. I'll be right there to talk to you." 

She stood up, and put her hand on the small of Jayne's back. "I'm where I want to be now, Capt'n. No need to go anywhere. Go ahead and talk." 

"I ain't asking, Kaylee." Mal all but hissed in the harshest tone he might ever have used on her. 

"Good. You don't ask, you won't have to hear me say no." Kaylee said as matter-of-factly as she could muster. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Go ahead and talk." 

"This is my boat. I'm the Captain here and I say this doesn't happen." 

"Already happened, Cap. Can't unhappen." Kaylee reasoned. 

"But it can stop." 

Jayne shook his head and pointed in the direction of the Washburne's room. 

"The day you walk down into Zoe and Wash's bunk and tell them what they can do in their bunk is the day you come in here and tell me what I can do in mine." 

"They're married, Jayne." 

"Weren't always and I'm sure Zoe gave that little man a test run before she got hitched to him, so it ain't that big a difference. You can tell me what shift I sit, what chores I got and what jobs we're running. You get to tell me who to shoot and what jokes I can tell at the dinner table. This..." He said, crossing his hand between he and Mal. "...is where I'm drawing the line." 

"Right here?" Mall questioned redrawing the invisible line. 

"Well, maybe up the ladder some, like at the hatch." 

Mal stopped and thought. He needed to divide and conquer. If this was really happening, he knew he wasn't going to be able to space either of them for it. He was going have to talk to each of them and see what it was all about. 

"There's more talking to be done. Kaylee, you meet me in galley in five minutes; Jayne, the cargo bay fifteen minutes after that." He turned and headed up the ladder, but no fast that he didn't hear Kaylee reassure Jayne. 

"See, he's just gonna talk to us a little." 

Mal smiled to himself when he heard Jayne's reply. 

"Easy for you to say. He ain't wanting to meet up with you in a room with an airlock." 

* 

Mal was waiting for her in the mess when she emerged from Jayne's bunk. She made her way down the hall and sat at the table. He had a cup of tea in his hand and didn't look at her. He was angry and disappointed, but still adored her and was sure she was setting herself up for a fall. With so much in his head, he didn't know what to say first, so he said nothing. Finally she broke the stalemate. 

"I know you're mad." Kaylee began sheepishly. 

"Really? Great. Now we got two gorram readers on the boat." Her stating the obvious hadn't improved his mood. 

"Cap, just hear me out. We ain't even done what you're thinking we did. We just like each other is all. I feel connected to him." 

Her pleading eyes did him every time. He started to soften, not so much mad as trying to make her see a little reason. "It wasn't just a few months back you felt connected to the Doc." 

"That didn't feel like this. This is different." 

He almost believed her. He had walked in to Jayne and Kaylee, spending the night together fully clothed. If that isn't a sign that this was different for both of them, then nothing would be. Weren't two people who were more open about sexin' than those two, but even if it was everything she seemed to hope and believe, there was still trouble to be had from it. "What do you want from me, Kaylee? Do you want me to tell you that it's fine? That I'm okay with it?" 

"Well, that would be shiny, but I'll settle for you not acting like my pa and maybe giving me a chance to see what this is." 

"Your Pa? I ain't beat you, yet. Your daddy would've beat you by now." 

"He would not. If I were home, I'd be old enough to be out on my own - no daddy telling me when to be home or who to be with. I'm not the little-girl-prairie-harpy you picked up a year ago." 

He winced inside, remembering that the first words he had spoken about her had been so unkind. She turned out to be pure sunshine and the most giving soul he had ever known. 

"You never were a prairie harpy, Kaylee. I just didn't know you yet." 

"See, and your first impression was wrong. Maybe your first reaction to me and Jayne is wrong, too. Maybe just give it a chance." 

"Here's the thing, Kaylee, and it's gonna be hard to hear, so know it's said with love. You want this to be okay with me, you're gonna have to do some more growing up." 

"I am all grown up..." 

"Kaylee. Listen to me. You ever hear Wash and Zoe fight?" 

"Well, no." 

"Well they do. Plenty. But they keep their business their business. When you were mad at Simon, was there a single person on the boat that didn't know it? I can't have it here, Kaylee. If you want to be with Jayne - short of throwing one of you off the boat, I can't stop it. But I will not have you running around here playing games like you were back in town with your girlfriends. You can't have people taking sides, can't broadcast your trouble. No place on a ship this size for you to be bringing your fights to the dinner table and getting us all in the middle. He's a grown man, he's going to do things you don't like and that ain't gonna get him extra chores. I need your word, mei mei." 

"Is that what you think I'll do? Be mean and pout like I was twelve?" 

"Well, you weren't twelve all that long ago, but my point is that you need to know how it's gonna be if you do this and decide if you're serious about it." 

"Well, I'm serious." 

"Doesn't sound like you gave yourself a lot of time to think on it, but if that's your answer, then you need to give me your word that you'll remember what I said." 

"You have it, Capt'n. I'll remember. I promise." 

Mal was struck by the feeling that he believed her. There was a silence in the room, then, and he didn't know how to cross over it. He had told her to grow up - well, nicer than that but that was the gist - and she knew it, too. He was starting to see in the way that she came to him to have the discussion and the way she listened and didn't throw a fit that maybe she already had. He was going to have to rethink what she was to him. 

"So, what does that make me, if I ain't your pa no more?" 

"I don't know. Your words were a little harsh, but well-meaning. And you all but called me a baby. Sounds like you're starting to take after my brothers." 

"Brother. I like that. I feel younger already." 

* 

Jayne got right to work on the weight bench - no point in waiting around to get yelled at. He figured Mal talked to Kaylee first to make sure she was okay and that this was what she wanted. Jayne knew Kaylee would calm Mal down a bit. That would help a little. 

He didn't have to wait long for Mal's arrival. He just kept lifting and Mal took a place as his spotter. Figuring Mal had something to say, Jayne just waited him out. 

"Don't like this, Jayne." 

"I know it, Mal. You made that pretty clear." 

"How long's this been going on?" 

"Last night." 

"That was not a first night together. Find it hard to believe you two spent your first night together doing nothing but sleeping fully clothed." 

"Just getting used to each other is all." 

"Never struck me as the sensitive type." 

Jayne didn't have a good way to explain, so he kept looking for the right words while he lifted. 

"You grew up on a ranch, right? You seen it a hundred times. Them mares get a view of a lake they bolt for it - nothing could stop them and then they just stand there. They know what they want and they get to it and they get all skittish about going after it. Ain't no way to pull them away or pull them in. They don't back down, but they don't move forward. They need to set their own pace. Kaylee chose me, Mal. You can't change that. And she needs to ease into it. I can't change that." 

"Is that so?" 

"Think so." Jayne said, but in a way that made it clear he knew so. He put the weights back up on their cradle and stood up. He grabbed a bottle of water and a towel and jumped up on a crate, waiting for Mal to start in on him. 

Mal cut to the chase. 

"We gotta find some common ground here, Jayne. I got rules." 

"Imagine that." Jayne mumbled under his breath. 

"Can't have you two making your business public when you screw this up. You gotta keep your squabbles to yourself." 

"No fighting in public. Okay." Jayne nodded his head. That one wasn't so bad. 

"And this ship ain't your own little playground. Already walked in on Kaylee having sex once - don't need a repeat performance." 

"Was it hot?" 

"Jayne!" 

"Sorry. I got you. No fighting, no ruttin' in public." That rule was a little bit of a disappointment, but not unexpected. 

"And no using her to get out of trouble with me `cause you know I got a soft spot where she is concerned." 

"No fighting or ruttin' in public, no using her to get out of trouble." Jayne hadn't thought of that. That could be useful. 

"And no..." 

"Mal, are there a lot of more of these? `Cause I'm gonna have to start writing them down. Or did you give the same speech to Kaylee? Maybe she wrote `em down for me." There was only so much of letting Mal be all `captainy' that Jayne could take in one day. 

"No - Kaylee got a different set of rules." 

"Why's that?" 

"'Cause she's her and you're, well, you." 

"Well then you ain't got nothing to worry about. Wouldn't hurt her on purpose for the whole `verse." The worst of it behind him, Jayne got back on the bench and started another set. 

"You got any sisters, Jayne." 

"Two." 

Mal took up a spotter's position behind him and, as Jayne pulled the weight down to his chest, Mal reached over and held it there. 

"Think on what you'd do to the son of a bitch who hurt them and then remember that image if I ever finding her crying on account of you." 

"Mal, I got you." 

Mal lifted the weights off Jayne's chest and went back to watching him lift. 

"And I'll try not to tell Kaylee that you compared her to a horse. Don't score a lot of points with women folk doing that." 

* 

That night Jayne had bridge duty, so he tucked Kaylee in, kissed her on the forehead and sat his watch. The next night, he invited Kaylee over and she wore something a little more feminine, not to mention more comfortable than the coveralls from last time. By the end of the next night, she was sleeping completely naked in his bed and flat out suffering in her anticipation of what it would be like to feel him work her body. 

Then it was another night of bridge duty. 

When Kaylee arrived at Jayne's bunk the night after that, everything felt different. He was on her the moment she stepped down the ladder; hands and lips finding her from every direction. She was undressed not a minute later and he had her on the bed in no time. 

Jayne on the other hand, was completely clothed. Every time Kaylee had reached for his belt or his shirt, he had distracted her and she noticed that she had made no progress at all. He laid next to her on the bed, propped up on one elbow. He kissed her on the cheek and told her to close her eyes. 

She was all smiles and excitement as his hands began to trace a path over her body. From her neck down her arm and back up, then gently tickling the skin between her breasts. She pushed her head back more, exposing her neck, and he was too tempted not to begin kissing her there. When his hands finally found her breasts, she let out a little groan that was by far the sexiest noise he had ever heard. He cupped each one gently, brushing his thumbs over nipples he found already hard, and then edged down on the bed so that his lips could kiss her breasts with ease. 

He took his leg and draped it over one of hers, gently hooking his ankle on her and pulled her leg closer to him, spreading her thighs apart. That was when he noticed the change in her breathing. The nervous excitement made her hitch her breath and he looked up to see her face. In hardly more than a growl, he gave her one last chance to turn this off. 

"Don't have to be tonight, baby girl. Not if you're not ready." 

He was rewarded with a smile that he would remember every day for the rest of his life and the gentle touch of her hand on his, pushing it down between her legs. The heat was radiating out of her and he couldn't wait to touch her. He took her hand and put it firmly on the bed. 

"My playtime now. You be a good girl and don't touch anything." He swore he heard her whimper. 

They went on like that all night until they were both flat out exhausted. They explored and experimented. Kaylee wasn't used to following someone else's lead, but it was an easy adjustment since it reaped her such measurable rewards. She had never had a man make her feel like Jayne did that night. It ran the gambit of emotions and moods from tender to rough and gentle to hard and Kaylee had something good to say about all of it. 

* 

Mal was cutting through the hold on mission to find Jayne when he spied Kaylee making her way on the same path, but at a much slower pace. Something about her just didn't look comfortable. 

"Kaylee?" 

She turned and faced him. "Yep, Capt'n?" 

"You alright, mei mei? You look like you're walking funny." 

Kaylee's recollection of Jayne describing how to bed a woman proper left her flat out laughing right there in the hold, but she decided talking to Mal about Jayne being a great lover and taking her over and over the night before, until she was too sore to walk straight, was out of the question, so she went with misdirection. She rubbed her lower back with one hand. 

"Guess I am. Must've slept funny." 

"You been to see the Doc about it?" 

"Nah - nothing to it, really. It'll be fine in no time." 

"Well - no lifting heavy stuff. You need help, you ask, but if it don't get better you get yourself to the infirmary. Can't have the ship suffer cause you can be stubborn. I'll tell Jayne to give you a hand today." Mal headed off on his way but stopped before exiting. "You sure you're okay?" 

"Never shinier, Capt'n. Never shinier." 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Walking Funny**   
Author:   **KalliopeKore**   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **PG-13**  |  **gen het**  |  **64k**  |  **02/15/06**   
Characters:  Kaylee, Jayne   
Pairings:  Jayne/Kaykee   
Summary:  Kaylee moves past her crush on Simon, and finds something real.   
  



End file.
